Doctor Who: The Fallen Star
by M. Monty
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, and Rory crash through time and find themselves in a dilapidated building that holds signs that some sort of traumatic battle has occurred there. Everything appears to be destroyed - except for one thing.
1. Here We Go Again

"What did you do to my ship?"  
>"You said to flip the thingy!"<br>"I meant the round thingy - not the long thingy!"  
>"How on Earth was I suppose to know what you were bloody talkin' about?"<br>"This is why I should never let ANYONE else fly my ship but me."  
>"This is why you should teach us how to fly the ship in case you get the bright idea to let us FLY THE DAMN THING!"<p>

The Tardis was making all sorts of noises that seemed to come from her very core. None of them could mean anything good for her crew. Of course, the crew already knew this from the moment smoke started sprouting out of random corners and a loud grinding noise filled the air.

The Doctor growled under his breath as he tried to fix whatever had been done - though, to tell the truth, he didn't know what had been done. One minute he was telling Amy to flip a switch and instead of flipping the one he meant (though he admits he really should have explained in more detail which one she was suppose to flip) she flipped the wrong one and now the Tardis was spinning uncontrollably.

Rory stood off to the side, holding onto the railing for dear life. He had just kept to the sidelines while his wife and the Doctor had their shouting match - hoping that while in the midst of their argument The Doctor would fix what was happening - but now he was starting to get worried.  
>"Doctor, can't you fix it?" Rory called out over the noise. Amy came stumbling his way and he reached out, grabbing hold of her and pulling her to him. She clutched tightly to his jacket, shooting a glare in the Doctor's direction.<br>"He wouldn't have anything to fix if the idiot had only told me the right switch to flip." Amy grumbled sourly.

"I was pointing right at it!" The Doctor snapped.  
>He hadn't been.<br>"No you weren't!" Amy shouted back.  
>She was right.<br>"I remember pointing right at the round thingy, telling you pull that one!"  
>Nope.<br>"Look, I don't care who told who to pull what - JUST FIX THIS BEFORE WE ALL DIE!" Rory shouted.

Both Amy and the Doctor stopped and stared at him for a moment  
>"There's no need to shout." The Doctor said, kinking a brow.<br>Rory rolled his eyes, but he was thankful to see the Doctor getting back to work and to find that Amy had closed her mouth.  
>Just then there came a harsh jolt which sent Rory and Amy flying into the controls. They both grunted as they then hit the floor and went rolling towards the railing. Both of them shouted as sparks flew from all directions and a high pitched sound rang out, making their ear drums feel like they would burst at any moment.<br>"DOCTOR!" Amy shouted.

"I'm trying!" The Doctor shouted back.  
>Frustrated with the controls - because he honestly didn't know what was making the Tardis act in such a way - The Doctor gave the control panel one good kick. A second later the high pitched noise went away and another jolt rocked through the ship, sending the Doctor slamming into the control board.<br>After that - everything stopped.  
>The Tardis was no longer moving and all horrible sounds had ceased.<br>The Doctor groaned as he peeled himself away from the control board and looked around. Everything seemed fine - besides the sparks and the smoke. "Amy, Rory, you alright?" he called out.  
>"Could be better." Amy grunted as she got to her feet, dusting herself off.<br>"Have we stopped?" Rory asked.

The Doctor nodded with a sigh. "Yes - but where? That is the question."  
>"What? You don't know?" Amy's brow creased, then she glanced over towards the doors to the Tardis.<p>

"All visual is offline. I can't see what's out there." The Doctor straightened his bowtie and hair. "No matter, I'm sure it can't be hardly as bad as any other place we've been lately." He then let a smile spread on his lips and he made his way over to the doors.

Rory and Amy followed behind him, both looking a bit worried.

"Doctor, you sure we should go out there?" Rory asked.  
>"We're here - might as well take a look around for a bit." The Doctor smirked then opened the door and stepped out. Inwardly his stomach twisted cause for a split second he wasn't quite sure what he was dragging Amy and Rory into, but that all calmed down when he saw that there was nothing to be concerned about. "Ah. See. Nothing's wrong. We're just in...well, I'm actually not sure where we are."<br>Rory and Amy stepped out. Instantly they did not look impressed with where they were at.  
>They seemed to have appeared in some sort of building that was old and badly damaged. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling, stretching across doorways and down the walls. Dust filled the air, tickling Rory's nose and he fought the urge to the sneeze - you never know who might be out there, then again, it appeared as if no one had been in the building for a very long time.<p> 


	2. State Your Name

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. It lit up as he checked for life signs of any kind, but according to the screwdriver, they were the only life signs around - for miles. However, there was sign of other technology still in operation. Without another word the Doctor started forward, making his way through the darkened hallway.  
>"Doctor?" Amy quickly caught up with him. "Where are you goin'?"<br>"There's something up ahead." The Doctor replied. "I want to see what on earth could possibly be working in a building like this." He wrinkled his nose as he almost walked into a large spiderweb.  
>Rory, who had caught up with both of them, reached forward and pulled it down. "You think it might be something that could tell us more about this place?"<br>"Perhaps."

The signal got stronger the closer they got and the closer they got the faster their feet went. All three of them were curious as to what they would find in such a dilapidated building. Wires stuck out of walls. There were singe marks every where. Entire walls had been blown out and lay in rubble. It was apparent some sort of battle had happened. Of course, the outside world did not help them find any answers. The building they were in was surrounded by forest. There wasn't another building in sight.

The Doctor wondered what had happened here and was in a rush to get answers, because obviously whatever had happened hadn't been anything good. Was the planet void of all humans? Was their a war going on that they didn't know about? Was there some sort of contagion in the air that had killed off humans and if there was, how long did Rory and Amy have?

Soon the three of them rounded a corner and the Doctor lowered the screwdriver as he stared at what it had brought them to.  
>"Well, this is something you don't see every day." The Doctor remarked as his eyes swept the room.<br>Standing there, in a semicircle before them, were five forms. Well, at least, what was left of them.  
>"What are they Doctor?" Amy asked as they slowly entered the room.<br>"AI. Artificial intelligence. See the wires and the melted bodies?" The Doctor couldn't help but be fascinated by what he was seeing. He came up to one of the AI's and peered it's eyes. Half of it's face was missing and wires and gears sprouted out from it's side.  
>"They're human form." Rory observed as he neared one. "So, what year do you think we're in?"<br>"Hard to say really. AI's are always being created...then again there was that one year where they revolted and had to be destroyed." The Doctor spun on his heel and turned to Rory. "I'd say these were made sometime between years 2140 and 3000. Ooo! That one is in good shape." He said, spotting the one Rory seemed fixated on.  
>It was a girl AI - mid twenties - with short strawberry blonde hair. It wore a all black outfit like the others and from the look of things, she was in good shape. She didn't even have a scratch on her, though there were several cobwebs on her and hanging from her unused extremities. She was lucky though. She had escaped whatever had happened here while her fellow AI units were all charred to a crisp or cut in half.<p>

"She looks so...life like." Rory took a step closer. "Do you think they still work?" He asked, glancing back at the Doctor.  
>"Well, there's one way to find out." The Doctor grinned then came over to the AI. Amy stood off to the side, arms crossed, watching closely. Bringing the sonic screw driver up, he placed it against the AI's neck.<br>A second later, the AI's eyes snapped open.  
>Rory jumped back a bit in fright.<br>"Ah! See! There it is! It still works." The Doctor grinned. "Fascinating."  
>The AI blinked it's eyes a few time - dust flying from it's lashes. Rory bravely stepped back up to it again, curious as to what it could do. "Do you think it can do anything?"<br>"I am AI unit 678. State your name." The AI suddenly spoke.  
>Rory glanced over at the Doctor. "What do I do?"<br>The Doctor shrugged. "State your name?"  
>"It's not going to kill me - or try to vaporize me - will it?" Rory asked.<br>"Maybe you shouldn't mess with it." Amy said, coming to stand by Rory.  
>"I'm pretty sure it's safe. If it could do anything I think it would have done it the moment I turned it on." The Doctor said. "At least, I hope that's the case."<br>"Just leave it alone." Amy tugged on Rory's sleeve, but he didn't move.  
>"I'm sure the Doctor is right - it's probably safe. Hopefully..." Rory gave Amy a comforting smile, then looked back at the AI. "M-my name is Rory." He said to the AI.<br>"State last name." The AI replied.  
>"Um-"<br>"Pond. Rory Pond." The Doctor spoke up, giving Rory a devious smirk.  
>Rory once upon a time would have been annoyed by the Doctor for saying that, but after consideration he found he had no problem with being called 'Pond' instead of Williams.<p>

Nodding and clearing his throat, Rory spoke up. "Rory Pond."  
>The AI repeated it. "How may I service you Rory Pond?" The AI asked.<br>"Ask it what it's purpose is." The Doctor said.  
>Rory straightened his shoulders. "State...your...purpose?" He asked, then glanced over at Amy and the Doctor to see if that was a good question and the Doctor gave him an excited thumbs up.<br>"My purpose - to serve and protect." The AI replied. "My unit was created for the purpose of acting as a personal body guard. I have been uploaded with the latest fighting skills, weaponary knowledge, and medic training. I speak all languages inside and outside of Earth. I also speak in hundreds of accents - to humanize myself and make my owner more comfortable with my presence." 


	3. Extraction

"Who is your owner?" Amy asked.  
>However, the AI did not reply.<br>"I think it only answers to Rory - since he's the one it saw first." The Doctor replied. "Go ahead Rory, ask who it's owner is."  
>Rory nodded. "Who is your owner?" He asked.<br>"You are." The AI replied blank faced.

Rory's brow rose. "Me?" He turned to the Doctor. "Me? How can I be it's owner?" He then turned back to the AI, a little bit confused. "How am I your owner?"  
>"I was programed to obey and follow the commands of the next human to power me up. You, Rory Pond, are that human. Therefore, you are my owner." The AI replied.<br>"Who-Who was your owner before me?" Rory asked.

"Unknown."  
>"How could you not know? Weren't you programed with the knowledge of your makers?" The Doctor asked. Again, the AI was silent. The Doctor huffed and motioned for Rory to repeat the question.<br>"What he said." Rory replied.  
>"Data destroyed. All knowledge up to this point - erased."<br>"By who?" Rory asked.  
>"Unknown."<br>"Is there anything you do know?"  
>"Would you like to activate knowledge extraction?" The AI asked then.<br>"Knowledge extraction?" Amy gave the AI a cautious look. "What does she mean by that?"  
>"Would you like to activate knowledge extraction?" The AI asked again.<p>

"Ummmm...uhh..." Rory glanced to the Doctor. "What do I do?"  
>"Ask what the process is of said knowledge extraction." The Doctor replied, now on his guard, just in case this AI decided to do something rash.<br>"AI, what exactly is a knowledge extraction?" Rory asked, his tone suggesting that he wasn't too certain that this was such a good idea anymore.  
>"Knowledge extraction. The process in which I learn from you." The AI replied.<br>"Oh, well, that doesn't sound too bad." The Doctor replied, sticking his hands in his pockets.  
>"You sure?" Rory asked.<br>"Should be fine. Go ahead."  
>"Doctor..." Amy still wasn't sure, but before she could voice any of her fears on the situation, Rory had turned to the AI and spoke the command.<br>"Alright, active knowledge extraction - what would you like to kn-OH MY GOD!" Rory suddenly found his head caught in the clutches of the AI as she held onto his head. He tried to pry the AI's hands away from his head, but nothing he did seemed to even make her budge.  
>"It's alright! It's alright! I got this!" The Doctor said, trying to use the sonic screwdriver against the AI, but not even that was working.<br>"RORY! Doctor we have to help him! Rory!" Amy panicked. She had seen her husband in one too many dire situations and she knew how half of them ended up.  
>"RORY! Just hold on, just-" The Doctor suddenly stopped trying to help Rory and grabbed Amy, stumbling back with her as a light went from the AI's eyes to Rory's. Rory stopped struggling and just stood there as the bright blue light shinned into his eyes, putting him in some sort of trance.<br>Amy fought against the Doctor, trying to get to Rory, but the Doctor held her tightly. "We can't do anything for him! Amy just stop!"  
>"He's my husband! I have to help him!" Amy shouted.<br>"He can't be helped right now!" The Doctor held onto her and they watched as the light disappeared and the AI's hands fell back to her sides. Rory closed his eyes and stood there as well, unmoving. Amy struggled to get to him, but the Doctor just held to her tightly.  
>"Rory!" Amy shouted. "Rory are you alright?"<br>The first few seconds were filled with worry as Rory said nothing, but then, suddenly, Rory's eyes opened. He took a gasping breath of fresh air and stumbled away from the AI with fear in his eyes. Amy finally tore herself away from the Doctor and rushed to her husband's aid, holding him in her arms.  
>"Are you alright?" Amy asked. "Are you hurt?"<br>"He is fine Amy Pond." The AI spoke up for Rory. "I simply extracted knowledge from him, copied it, then placed it back. He is perfectly fine."  
>Rory nodded, confirming what the AI said. "She's right. I'm fine. I don't feel any different - I just have this pounding headache."<br>The AI suddenly moved from her spot. Cobwebs pulled away from her and dust flew off of her as she walked over to Amy and Rory. She looked Rory over and nodded, satisfied that he was alright, then turned her attention to Amy. "You are Amy Pond. Rory's childhood best friend and present wife. Together, you have a daughter named Melody. She is also known as River Song. She is like the Doctor." The AI turned her attention to the Doctor who had made his way over and was looking her up and down. "The Doctor. Rory does not know much about you. You are a mystery to him - he use to hate you."  
>The Doctor looked down at Rory and Rory gave him an apologetic look.<br>"Rory," The AI addressed him. "Personal Settings activated. You are now free to give me my name and my language."  
>Rory slowly got to his feet with the help of Amy. "What?"<br>"You must give me a name and a language." The AI repeated, a smile forming on her lips. "Once that is done, the activation of my Unit will be complete."  
>"Well, as far as lanauge, she's doing fine." Amy said. "Or is she speaking some kind of alien language and the Tardis is helping translate?"<br>"No. She's speaking English." The Doctor replied.  
>"She sounds more computer than anything though. So...you said you do accents, right?" Amy asked the AI.<br>The AI nodded. "That is correct."  
>"Do a English accent then."<br>"Why not something fun? Oh! We could make her Irish!" The Doctor grinned. "I always found Irish people to be amusing. Oh! Or, or we could have her do a German accent - no wait. Too many bad memories with that..."  
>"We could have her do an American accent." Rory suggested.<br>All three of them stood there for a moment to think about it, then in unison they replied, "Nehhh."  
>"English accent it is then. AI, do a English accent." Rory replied.<br>"Accent downloaded." She replied, this time with the hint of a English accent. One that sounded like it came from Essex. "Name still needed."  
>"What should I name her?" Rory asked, looking to Amy. "You're better at names."<br>"Really? I named our daughter - after our daughter." Amy shook her head. "No thanks, I'll pass this time."  
>Rory turned to the Doctor. "Any ideas?" <p>


	4. A Name

"Uhhhhhhhhh...nothing really comes to mind." The Doctor replied, glancing around the room. He was trying to find something, anything that would make a great name. So far all he could see was broken robots, cobwebs, and cracked windows. He was sure none of those would make good names. They couldn't call her Cob or Web. Or Window...or Robot. Those were just silly. He fiddled with his bowtie as he thought, then finally, it hit him! "BOW!"  
>Amy scoffed. "Bow?"<br>The Doctor looked offended. "Yeah. Bow. Like a bowtie."  
>"Like a bowtie? Honestly, Doctor...some days you can be the smartest person I know and other days..." Amy shook her head. "We're not callin' her Bow."<br>"I like the name Bow. It's cool." The Doctor said in his defense, then decided he wouldn't partisipate in finding a name. Instead he would just go over to the broken AIs and find something interesting to do with them.  
>"We've traveled through the stars - time and space - you would think we'd be able to come up with a good name." Amy huffed after a while.<br>Rory's eyes lit up then. "I know what to name her." He grabbed Amy and gave her a passionate kiss. "You're brilliant." He exclaimed, then stepped in front of the AI. A big smile appeared on his face. "Your name is Star."  
>Amy and the Doctor watched as the AI processed the information. "Name, downloaded." She replied, then closed her eyes and seemed to power down.<br>Rory's brow creased. "What happened? Did she turn off?"  
>The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and checked. "No, she's still working. She's just, finishing her activation." Just as he said it the AI - Star - opened her eyes. "...Hello."<br>Star blinked and looked from the Doctor, to Amy, then finally to Rory. Slowly her lips pulled back into a faint smile. "Hello everyone." She said, now sounding more human than robot.  
>"Um. Now what?" Rory asked.<br>Star chuckled. "My activation was completed. I am now, one hundred percent, yours."  
>"Mine?"<br>"His?" Amy and The Doctor questioned in unison.  
>Star's smile grew. "Yes. You see, once I've been activated, I become the property of whoever woke me. I believe I went over this before." Her emerald eyes locked with Rory's. "I know everything there is to know about you and your life, Rory. How much you care about Amy, how much you admire the Doctor but never really say, any and all medical problems - like that rash-"<br>"Alright! You know everything there is to know about me!" Rory quickly stepped in. "But why? What's the purpose? I'm no body. I'm no one special. You're serving and protecting the wrong person."  
>"It is my purpose to serve and protect whoever activates me. I don't judge that person. I am just simply their's whether they are someone of importance or not." Star softly explained.<br>"This is all very heart warming and I'll let you get back to it in a moment, but Star, could you perhaps explain to us what happened here." The Doctor spoke up.  
>Star glanced around the room, shaking her head solemnly. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I told you before that that information has been erased. All I know is what I have learned from you three since you activated me."<br>"But you remember the information was erased." Amy stepped forward. "So you have to know who erased it."  
>Star shook her head. "I'm sorry. I don't. But...if we can find a unit that has not been completely destroyed - perhaps that Unit can tell you what happened."<br>"You mean another AI?" Rory asked.  
>Nodding, Star made her way to the center of the room and looked at her fallen fellow AIs. "We are not the only ones on the base. There were hundreds of us working for Generals and politicians. There has to be at least one other functional unit on the base."<br>"So this was a base?" The Doctor asked. "How do you know?"  
>Star blinked, a confused expression on her face. "I'm not...completely sure."<br>"Is it possible the information is inside of you, but you just can't remember?" Amy asked.  
>"I cannot access anything about this base. I've tried. There are no records." Star said regretfully. "I am sorry."<br>"No, it's alright." The Doctor smiled kindly. "It's not your fault." But they still needed information. The Doctor was too curious about this place now and too curious as to why someone would erase all knowledge of the place from Star's memory banks. It seemed as if they would be sticking around for a while. "Now, who wants to go find some answers?" He wiggled his brow, then turned and began making his way out of the room.  
>None of this felt right to him and there was something off about Star as well. Usually when he got this feeling - things never went the way he wanted them to. Hopefully he was wrong about this though, and this would simply be a quiet adventure in which they wouldn't be running for their lives from anything. <p>


End file.
